That Simple
by Rin-neechan
Summary: It takes time to rekindle old feelings, even for geniuses. Kakashi x Rin oneshot.


I wrote this little one shot for one of my best friends ever! Hitoshi-chan! My little Imotou-chan! Onee-chan loves you! Enjoy! 

And just to mention...I messed with my writing format a bit for this little one shot. I usually use block paragraphs, but I got a review from JiyuunaTamashii in my other story, Akuma no Ketsueki, telling me to improve on my format. So this was my trial to improve my format as well. Please let me know if you have any other suggestions for better format.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi just starred. He was speechless for the first time in a long time.

It was the Sharingan. It had to be. He never hallucinated like this before.

He was always able to tell the difference between dreams and reality. No matter how real they seemed, whenever Kakashi woke up, he always felt safer. Because in reality, dreams couldn't haunt him.

But what was this now? He could've sworn he had already woken up this morning and left his dreams.

And to make his confusion worse, it couldn't be the Sharingan. His hitae-ate was still covering it.

Rin fidgeted with her hands behind her back and tried to keep looking into his eye. Eventually though, his stare became too much and she couldn't pinpoint what he was thinking.

She diverted her eyes and brought her hands in front of her and continued to fidget with them.

This was really the first time she was ever with Kakashi and was lost. Literally and mentally. She hadn't been to Konoha in years, so she was out of place almost, and she couldn't understand the reason behind Kakashi's cold stare.

Well, not cold, but blank.

One of them had to stop this.

One of them had to break his awkward moment.

Rin was about to scream. But she couldn't find her voice, and her hands weren't helping. And she didn't want to make a scene here in the Hokage's office with Godaime, Shizune, Naruto, and Sakura watching.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi blink and shift his weight.

He moved.

That's a start. Maybe he'll speak?

He didn't speak, but he kept moving.

In fact, he turned around and walked out the door without a word since he had been called into the office.

Rin couldn't let him leave. He must want to clear his head, or think, but she couldn't stand here and watch him make the wrong move. She forced her hands apart and quietly followed him.

Once outside she caught up to him and walked by his side. She allowed him to lead, but she didn't care where they went, and it didn't look like Kakashi had any planned destination either.

They kept walking until Kakashi stopped on the bridge where he always meets his team seven.

Kakashi walked to the side of the bridge and rested his forearms on the railing and leaned forward.

Rin felt like he needed a bit of space, so she didn't do the same. But stayed with him, and just waited. She knew Kakashi was a genius, he just needed to get his thoughts together. He would speak when he knew what to say.

And Rin would wait as long as she had to.

In her mind, she was with him now, so everything was ok. She had to follow him, as her way of showing him that she wouldn't leave him again and he wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"I missed you."

He finally said, emotionless. He didn't move anymore either.

But at least he was ready to talk to her. She did have a lot of explaining to do and she prayed that he would understand.

"I missed you too."

She did. And what else was there to say? She couldn't answer him any other way. She looked at her hands again. Then shut her eyes.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream again. Then as quickly as those feelings came, they left.

He touched her.

She hadn't seen it coming at all. He had walked to her, grabbed her hands and held them. Not tightly though, so in case she wanted to pull away from him, he would let her.

But she couldn't pull away from him.

Ever.

Without thinking anymore, she looked up at him and saw his eye again. It wasn't empty and emotionless this time, but after only a second she could no longer tell.

Her eyes quickly watered up and spilled over, and she had no will or desire to stop her tears. So she didn't bother.

Kakashi, however, didn't want to see her cry.

Ever.

But he also knew how it felt to absolutely need to let your sorrow out. Even if he could never bring himself to cry. So if he couldn't stop her from crying, at least he could comfort her until she was finished.

So he brought his arms around her shoulders and the back of her head, and held her against his chest. This way, he wouldn't have to watch her cry, but at least he was doing something about it.

Rin held herself too Kakashi as well. She grabbed his waist tightly and cried into his Jounin jacket.

She couldn't pinpoint her own feelings now. She felt happy to be with Kakashi again, and that he still seemed to care about her.

He was still human. A part of his heart was still human enough to care.

And maybe human enough to love?

If she was lucky. But in the past few moments, her luck seemed to be getting better.

Kakashi rested his masked face on the top of her head, and leaned his back against the rail of the bridge to relax them both.

He had so much he wanted to know.

Where had she been? Why didn't she come back sooner? What had she been doing? With whom? However, even though Kakashi wondered, he didn't care enough to ask.

She was here now.

She was in his arms now.

She wouldn't leave him again.

She was with him now.

He couldn't care about the past anymore.

She was his now.

She would tell him when she wanted to, and until then, he wouldn't care to ask.

His purple stripped Kunoichi was with him, and she had missed him.

Kakashi hadn't felt so vulnerable in years. But unlike those times, he didn't mind, and didn't feel afraid. In fact, if he wasn't vulnerable the moment would be too difficult to savor.

Rin continued to cry into his jacket and grabbed fistfuls of the material as she tried to calm herself. She didn't think she was overreacting any, but the last thing she knew, Kakashi turned his back on her in the Hokage's office, now he was holding her, and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

She loved it.

She loved him.

He loved her.

It was that simple.

She already felt herself calming down, just with that thought.

It was enough for her.

And it seemed plenty for him.

And it was all she would ever need.


End file.
